


A Night of Drinks

by papapapuffy



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papapapuffy/pseuds/papapapuffy
Summary: Subaru finds Ram drinking alone.





	A Night of Drinks

Disclaimer: not mine

A hum vibrates in the empty hall at night catching Subaru's attention. It was a soft unfamiliar noise he really had to concentrate on. The noise came from the dining room. It wasn't so much the noise he was able to pinpoint but the light that could be seen from under the door. Curiously he peeked in to see the solitary figure sitting at the table. There were only two people with that form from the back. The peach colored hair was the only distinguishing feature he noticed from the back. Upon closer look the human could something was off with the maid.

While she slacked off a lot at work the way she carried herself, her grace, never faltered. Currently Ram had her elbow on the table with her head in her hand. Her spine was tilted to the side and she looked more annoyed then normal. There were bottles of alcohol scattered around her. Six of them were completely empty while six more where completely full. Her finger delicate circled the rim of her wine glass producing the light hum he heard from outside. With two fingers she picked the wine glass up by the stem and swirled the ruby liquid around before taking a sip. With less liquid in the glass it made a different hum when she traced the rim with her pointer finger.

Subaru entered the room quietly. "Someone looks like they got dumped an hour before prom."

"Barusu, huh?" The oni didn't turn around to acknowledge him walking towards her. He took a seat next to her with genuine concern written on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She replied stoically.

"Then why are you drinking alone?"

"Because there is no one else to drink with." She downs the rest of her glass. "Rem can't drink, Beatrice doesn't drink, you don't drink and Roswaal prefers to drink alone." She poured herself another glass. "Thus Ram is drinking alone."

"That's rather sad."

"Is it? Ram's not bothered." She muttered into her glass as the alcohol slipped down her throat.

He highly doubted the sincerity behind that statement. "And yet you look annoyed, more so then usual." Her eyes were narrowed in irritation at being called out on it. As long as her harsh eyes weren't truly aimed at him it was kind of charming in their own way. "Even if I don't drink I can still keep you company for a bit."

"How generous of you. Then please do." Upon his confirmed company she fixed her posture sitting up correctly and appearing as noble as she normally presents herself.

"Just how often do you drink anyway?"

"Once or twice a week, I don't have a wine problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The glass was emptied in one session and refilled from another bottle. It has a deeper color to it then the first. "What're you still doing up? You're normally the first one asleep; like a baby." She questioned unable to hold in a tease.

The dark haired boy frowned with a bit of a pout. He couldn't deny it. But he was skeptical that she would know what his sleeping face looked like. "I'm just unable to sleep."

"Are you worried about something? Maybe you do want to drink with me then? I'll supervise you so it doesn't become a problem that could ruin your life."

"Right now I'm far more worried about you having a problem."

Cherry eyes averted downwards staring at the dark wood of the table. "If I had a problem what would you do about it?"

Amber eyes slightly widened at the honest sounding question. With a dedicated smile he confidently responded. "Take that bottle away and help you properly, of course."

"Good thing Ram doesn't have a problem then." The hornless girl said bringing the glass to her lips. Finishing it off before he could attempt to take it away.

"I have the feeling you can't look me in the eyes and say that." He whispered as her eyes focused on either the table or her freshly poured drink. "Are things not going well with Roswaal?"

Cerise eyes closed as she leaned back in her chair. She didn't answer the question regarding her master. Was he on point then? Or perhaps he had just overstepped his boundaries? "What would you do for Ram if she was feeling down?"

"Well, what would make you feel better?"

The head servant hummed in thought. "Mocking and teasing you relentlessly."

"You do that already! Sister, I don't know how much my heart can take of your special way of showing love."

"Clean the toilets for a month."

"I've already cleaned them for six months straight."

"Then I guess there is nothing you can do."

"The only help I can give is either as your entertainment or your lackey? That's kinda hurtful."

"I don't think we can relate much."

"Relate on what?"

"On anything really." The twin began running her finger around the rim of her glass making another unique sound. It was high pitched causing the hairs on his arm to stand up.

"You're not outright admitting you have a problem, but its progress I guess."

The servant clicked her tongue. "Ram has always been difficult to talk to. Did you expect the wine to make my lips loose?" A soft burp escaped from her throat. "I remain the same, no matter how much I drink."

"Oh? So you're aware."

"Of course, Ram is aware of her very few shortcomings. Barusu, are you trying to see Ram vulnerable and exposed? Does the idea get you aroused?"

"I really wish you wouldn't put it like that but yes. I'm not embarrassed to admit that I would very much like to see that side of you. Feel free to let that cold distance girl facade crack."

The hornless girl didn't reply right away. "What would Barusu do if I started to bawl my eyes out?"

"Panic." He blurted out his first reaction. It depended on how upset she was really. The second would be to find Rem. There was only one thing he could think of that would make this proud woman cry. If Ram was upset it was normally over Rem -that something had happened to her treasured sister. The older twin showing any type of weakness would probably only worry him more than excite him.

"A girl doesn't want to hear that if they want comfort, Barusu. Pathetic, Ram could never show you that side of her." Deep red eyes stared at the matching colored drink in front of her. She blinked blankly as the thought of stopping finally crossed her somewhat laxed mind.

"Oh please, I doubt you would ever open up to me like that. Where you close to showing me that side of you?"

Ram frowned and knitted her brows together as she thought. "Maybe, fortunately I was able to keep my head together."

"What a shame, I bet it's cute."

"Men that actively like to see girls cry are scum, you know."

"Hey now, don't be harsh. It invokes a certain emotion in them that most girls like."

"What are you referring to?"

"Protection."

"That's only if it can be backed up. Are you're going to protect me?"

"I've backed up my words before! I have already protected you from dangers in the past and I'll continue too do so."

"Eh? Ah, Umm...I see." She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as they turned red. The older girl quickly turn away as if to recalled memories of this. "I don't need protection from you of all people." She muttered under her breath with a bit of a snarl. With a wavering bottom lip she pushed the rest of the glass away from her. "Ram has had enough for tonight. I think it's time to retire for the night." The peach haired girl rubbed at her face as if she was trying to sober up.

"Can you walk back to your room?"

"Yes, but Ram just doesn't want to."

"Do you want me to carry you?" Seconds passed and she didn't 's mind wheeled in confusion. The maid would never allow herself to be touched like that. "What?! Really?! You're really not going to say something like: 'Barusu are you aroused from the thought of touching my body? How disgusting, go die.' Or something like that?!"

"Barusu, where you going to cop a feel? Ram won't blame you for your uncontrollable animalistic instincts. I'm completely aware of my own sinful attractiveness."

"Ah, there it is, just a bit delayed. Did it take you a moment to think that insult up? Just because you don't blame me doesn't mean you wouldn't kill me for it either. Though I don't dislike all the confidence you have in yourself." Scarlet eyes watched as he stopped before her. Subaru hesitated waiting for some sort of reply or a bit of violence to come his way. Nothing came so he hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted the shocked oni. The initial reaction from the demi-human was surprise and tension in her muscles. Her arms flew to her chest in defense. She was shocked at how bold the hero was acting around her. Still she didn't vocalize a single complaint about it though.

Ram had to breathe deeply and forcefully tell her body to relax in his arms. He watched as it took a few moments to get her emotions and body under complete control again. Her arms loosened and slide down to rest upon her middle. The hornless girl craned her neck and looked up at him. "Barusu."

"What is it?"

"Just so you know, Ram is nowhere near drunk enough to sleep with you. I would blow part of your abdomen out the window if you were to try."

"Is your opinion of me really that low?!"

The girl wryly smiled and rested her head against his chest. "Must be the alcohol. Maybe I don't mind...?" She muttered under her breath her eyes slowly shutting.

The cursed boy made his way to the servant's quarters. If that was all the lip he was going to get for acting so bold around the older sibling then it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was worth it to be this physically close to her. The black haired boy has held her before but never like this. She was considerably lighter with her weight being distributed with both arms. Her body felt really warm but that was probably her normal body temperature and not because of the alcohol consumption.

In all of his time here Subaru can't remember a single time he's been to the older sister's room. It probably wasn't different from any of the other rooms but he was still curious. The cursed boy took a glimpse at the quiet maid in his arms. Her cerise eyes were closed and her breathing seemed even. But he had to ask himself was she really asleep? "I don't think I've ever seen you so unguarded. I'm not the only one with the baby face, you know." He whispers to himself. When she didn't jostle to his teasing comment he deemed her asleep. This tranquil face was different from the one she would show when falling asleep on his bed.

He stopped in front of the closed door gazing at it then towards the sleeping girl in his arms. "Excuse me." He whispered to be polite but not to wake her. He turned the handle and opened the door. It was exactly the same as the other rooms; it even lacked most personal items. Ram wasn't very materialistic after all. While balancing her against his chest he was able to use one hand to pull back the blankets. The oni was carefully placed on her bed. The human paused for a moment before grabbing and covering her body. He wasn't going to change her into her nightwear. That would've been crossing the line. If she trusted him enough to fall into a drunken sleep he certainly wasn't going to betray that.

"Good night Ram." He smiled warmly and turned to leave. He exited her bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Subaru?" He turned to the voice who called out. It was Rem her sky blue eyes were wide and her hands covered her face. It took a moment for it to register in his head how this must have looked like to the younger oni.

"Wha- No! This isn't what it looks like!" Nervously he flailed his hands in his defense.

The younger twin giggled. "I know. Subaru was taking care of sister." Relief flooded through his body. Rem would always be on his side.

"I tucked Ram into bed but I didn't change her into her nightgown. You might want to take care of it."

"I understand, please wait a few minutes." The amazing maid disappeared into her sister's room and only for a few short minutes.

"That was fast."

"Rem is used to it." The demi-human had lots of practice dressing and undressing her sibling while she slept. "Sister is all taken care off. She has quiet the peacefully sleeping expression. It's really cute. Whatever you two did tonight put her in a good mood."

"I didn't do anything. I just let her tease me like normal."

"You do more than you realize. The fact you spent the night with her as she drank proves it."

"What do you mean? I think she was just a little lonely it wouldn't admit it."

"That very well maybe but sister doesn't truly drink around people she doesn't like. She would never allow herself to be defenseless in front of others. Even back with the adults in our village, she drank for appearance sake but kept her lips tight. Sister doesn't like to burden others with her feelings, even to Rem."

"You two are very much alike in that regard."

The younger sister nodded in agreement. "So when Rem saw that you two were together in the dining room earlier it made me happy. Subaru you like my sister right?" Her bright blue eyes didn't display any type of jealousy nor was she teasing him. It was a straight up honest question.

"Yes of course I do, she's just as important to me as you are."

"Good. Nothing would make me happier then to see sister and Subaru getting along better. You're a good influence on her. Please continue being someone she can talk to."

"Yeah, I agree. I enjoyed our talk and hope we'll do it again." The cursed boy returned the warm smile he was getting from the oni.

"I love my sister and I love you, Subaru." Her hero turned red at her open views of love. How was she able to express herself in such a way? "And nothing less." Rem smiled mischievously. "Have a good night, sister and Rem will see you in the morning." The demi-human twirled around her skirt fluttering as she trotted away.

"Um, good night?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The large part of me that ships the three of them together; likes the idea of Rem trying to play cupid for her sister. To assure that the three of them stay together in the future.


End file.
